1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic bundling machine for bundling object, such as, electric wires, with a band to keep such object in a firmly clamped state by twisting end portions of the band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to conventional methods for bundling a plurality of electric wires, or the like, a bundled object is encircled by a band, with a plurality of lateral extending projections thereon. The band end is inserted in a hole of an anchor member for clamping the bundling object. A locking piece provided in the anchor member is locked to a lateral extending projections to keep the object in a firmly clamped state (which is disclosed in the Specification of Japanese Patent No. Sho 50-35876). Regarding to another conventional method thereof, a bundling object is encircled by a deformable band and the ends of such band are engaged with each other and twisted to clamp the object in a firmly clamped state.
The latter above-mentioned conventional bundling method, as shown in FIG. 12, has a bundling machine A wherein a channel 2, for receiving a bundling object W, is formed on the bundling machine body 1. A guiding hook 3 is pivotably mounted adjacent channel 2 (in the left side in respect of FIG. 12), the guiding hook 3 having a cutter 5 and a concave portion 4 which presses the bundling object W, received in the channel 2, when the guiding hook 3 has pivoted toward the channel 2. The bundling machine body 1 also has a pair of feed rollers 7 supplying, toward a gap between the guiding hook 3 and the channel 2, a band 6 compensated by steel cores therein and being deformable in twisting, and a rotation axis 9 rotated by an actuator (not shown), and with a twisting hook 8 at one end of axis 9.
When the bundling machine A bands and clamps a bundling object W, firstly, the feed rollers 7 are rotated to deliver the band 6 by a predetermined length, FIGS. 12 and 13A.
Next, the guiding hook 3 is pivoted to press the band 6 to the bundling object W, whereby the bundling object W can be pinched between the concave portion 4 and the channel 2 and also the band 6, can be cut by a cutter 5, the both ends of the band 6 surrounding the bundling object W and being opposed to each other at each side of the bundling object, FIG. 13B.
Then, by rotating the rotation axis 9, the twisting hook 8 twists the ends of the band 6 so as to make the band 6 band the bundling object W and keep a firmly clamped state, FIG. 13C).